


Tender Love and Care

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [11]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, drunk!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: The gang takes a break from life at Shadow Lake, and Kevin gets drunk off vodka. Moose looks after him.





	Tender Love and Care

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left prompts on last night's drabble, I will get to them before December is up! And feel free to leave more. And thanks to treesblooming, who left the prompt for tonights story! Moose looking after drunk!Kevin. 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I've been writing on my exam paper all day, and I might be a little word-blind.

“You’re so strong!” Kevin giggled, wiggling in Moose’s arms. 

Moose was very thankful then, that it wasn’t far to their bedroom. And that the bedroom they had for the weekend was on the ground floor. Trying to get Kevin up stairs at this point would be useless unless he asked for Archie’s help, and Archie was kind of tipsy. He wouldn’t have been much help. 

The weekend had been Veronica’s idea, and it had been a good idea. Still was, even if Kevin was drunk. 

They all needed a break from school and sports and everything senior year brought with it. And Veronica’s cabin was perfect for a weekend escape. Moose had been a little reluctant, seeing as Jughead wasn’t someone he got along with that well, but in the end, Kevin’s pleas had persuaded him. Who could say no to those brown puppy eyes? 

Moose surely couldn’t. 

“Let’s just get in bed, yeah?” Moose told Kevin, steering him the last few meters down to their bedroom door. 

“So you want me in bed, eh? I knew you couldn’t resist,” Kevin attempted to flirt, but it just sounded very ridiculous to Moose, in Kevin’s drunk state. 

They’d filled their cars with over-night bags on Friday afternoon after school, and taken off to Shadow Lake. 

Friday night they six of them had eaten the take-out they had picked up at Pop’s on their way out of town, and played a few board games. Kevin had been tired, and so the two of them had retired early. Kevin had been eager for the two of them to share a bed, which only happened on rare occasions, when Sheriff Keller was out of town or working a double over-night. They’d made out for a bit, but then Kevin had almost fallen asleep, and so Moose had told him to just go for it, moving so that he was spooning Kevin, arms wrapped tight around the dark-haired boy. 

Saturday had mostly consisted of relaxing by the large pool, and when they had moved on over to the jacuzzi, Veronica had fetched a bottle of vodka and some soda to mix it with. 

“It’s not a drink at a five-star cocktail bar, but it’ll do the trick,” she had told them. 

Moose had passed on it, having tried vodka before, and he could still vividly remember the horrible hang-over he’d had the morning after. That’s what Kevin was going to have to go through tomorrow… Because Kevin somehow always had a drink in his hand when Moose looked his way. 

“I don’t think you’ll perform well tonight, babe… We’ll save it for some other time,” Moose insisted. 

They’d gotten to their bedroom door, but it was no easy feat opening it while Kevin was insisting on holding his one free hand, the one that wasn’t busy holding Kevin up right. 

It took Moose a few tries, and finally he managed to get it open. 

Guiding Kevin inside, Moose got him over to the bed, and helped him sit down. 

“Where did you leave your pajamas?” He tried to ask his boyfriend, his back turned as he tried to look through the drawer Kevin had claimed in the dresser. 

Kevin made grabby hands at Moose, wanting him to come back, and pouted when he didn’t turn back around. 

When Moose didn’t get an answer and failed to find anything resembling pajamas in the dresser, he turned back around to face the bed. 

There Kevin was, sitting on the edge, fighting with his sweater that was halfway off.

Chuckling, Moose made his way over to the bed, and helped Kevin with his sweater. 

“Thanks,” Kevin beamed up at him. 

“No problem,” Moose told him, pulling Kevin in for a hug. 

The hug was nice, even if Kevin smelled like alcohol instead of his usual woodsy cologne. It only took a minute before Kevin’s hands were wandering, ruining the sweet hug as he found Moose’s belt buckle and made an attempt at opening it. 

“Nah-uh,” Moose told him, grabbing Kevin’s hands. “Not tonight buddy.” 

Once again, Kevin pouted. 

“Not while you’re drunk,” Moose told him softly, running one hand through Kevin’s soft hair. “I’ll make it up to you in a few days,” he promised. 

“You’re no fun,” Kevin told him, still pouting as he began pulling on his undershirt. 

Moose chuckled again. “Maybe… but you love me for it.” Pecking Kevin on the cheek, he went to Kevin’s bag, making another attempt at trying to find his pajamas. Normally, they’d sleep in their underwear when they shared a bed, because Moose was a human furnace. But he didn’t want Kevin to feel like he’d taken advantage of him, the next morning. And he figured hungover Kevin would appreciate being comfy in his PJ’s when he woke up with a splitting headache. 

He finally found a pair of striped flannel pants and a t-shirt in the bottom of Kevin’s bag, triumphantly holding them up when he did. 

Turning around yet again, he found Kevin shirtless, sprawled out on the bed. His eyes were wide open, glued to the ceiling. 

Moose climbed into bed next to him, laying one arm over Kevin’s chest. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” He asked Kevin softly. 

“How nice your butt looks in those washed-out jeans you wear when you’re running out of clean clothes,” Kevin told him honestly, and it made Moose laugh. 

Kissing Kevin’s shoulder, Moose gained Kevin’s full attention. “Will you let me help you put on your pajamas?” he asked. 

Kevin thought hard about it for a moment, before he a little reluctantly sat up.

Moose followed him, grabbing the shirt from the edge of the bed. “Up with your arms,” he instructed Kevin, but Kevin shook his head in negative. 

“Kiss first,” he demanded, tapping his mouth. 

Moose gave him a pointed look, but when Kevin didn’t budge, Moose sighed before leaning in to give his boyfriend a kiss on the lips. 

Kevin raised his arms after that, allowing Moose to pull the t-shirt over his head. 

“Pants next,” Moose instructed. First, they’d have to get Kevin’s jeans off though, and that either required him to stand or lay down on the bed again. 

With a little work, they managed it though. Even if Kevin tried to ask him about five times to do naughty things to him. As much as tonight wasn’t the night for it, Moose was very happy that his boyfriend still wanted the attention from him. A good sign that he hadn’t grown tired of Moose’s sometimes awkward fumbling as he tried to figure out how things worked with another man, and how Kevin liked things. 

He had to give Kevin another kiss before he was allowed to start putting his pajamas pants on, but after that it was smooth sailing. Pulling Kevin’s pajamas pants the last bit over his hips, Moose exclaimed “done!” once they were on. 

“Want to go to sleep?” he asked Kevin, who was obviously very comfortable on the bed, curled up. 

“No,” Kevin insisted, but yawning right after. 

Moose smirked and started undressing himself before climbing into bed. 

He carefully wrestled the duvet from underneath Kevin, and made himself comfortable right next to his boyfriend. 

“Betty thinks you’re good for me,” Kevin randomly told him, voice weirdly quiet for being Kevin. 

“Oh? She does?” Moose asked, a little surprise at Kevin’s admission. Betty had never been unpleasant to him, but she hadn’t expressed joy when the two of them started dating, she had seemed more worried than anything. But that might have been because Moose had never dated a guy before, and she was worried about her friend. 

“Mmhm.” 

Moose pulled Kevin into himself. “I think you’re good for me…” He smiled softly at Kevin. 

Kevin smiled at that and nuzzled himself into the crook of Moose’s neck.

“Wake me up if you need anything,” he told Kevin. Who nodded in reply. Moose kissed the top of his head, and settled into the quiet.


End file.
